The Dragon Hunt
by Zerato
Summary: After returning from a failed bounty hunt. Agni gets some help from someone he didn't think he'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

Agni had returned from his little trip and while he had failed to capture Claudia he now knew she was still out there. As he relaxed on the boat ride back home the half blind Delphox began to focus on his burning wand. His psychic power following threw his body. But something strange began to happen. His left eye began to glow a deep purple like when he'd used psychic.

His eyes went wide as he realized that he could see once more. A grin spread across his face as he was able to see from his destroyed eye.

As the ship landed Agni quickly went to the guild.

"Ok I'll take a few days for myself then I'll select some guild members and we'll have no problem hunting Claudia down."

Agni said to himself as he entered the main hall. Serenity had a panicked look on her face when he entered the hall.

Oh thank Arceus you're here Agni! This woman came in demanding to see you a day ago and won't leave! I tried fighting her but she was too strong!"

She said practically yelling at him. Agni looked really confused as she spoke to him. He have her a hug before reassuring her.

"It's ok hun I'll deal with whoever it is."

Agni said with a sigh as he entered his office only to be greeted by his mother. The white Salazzle smiled as he walked in. Agni didn't miss a beat as his eyes both glow a deep purple as he used psychic. Lilith was slammed against the back wall.

"How the hell did you get here?"

He growled out as he held the poison type with psychic. Serenity was peaking into the room as Agni held Lilith up. The Lucario had a look of fear on her face. She had never seen Agni like this.

"Uh... I'll leave you two alone."

She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Agni seemed as if he didn't hear her. That or he didn't care as Serenity closed the door. Lilith smiled back at him.

"Well hello there my son. Your girlfriend was very rude to me. All I wanted to do was talk to you~"

"Oh yeah what about?"

"Well word on the street is that a certain Dragonair is out and about making moves~"

She says calmly as Agni's psychic hold begins to fall. Lilith broke free from the hold and walked up to her son.

"So what do you say my son? Wanna get revenge for your mother?"

"If you think I'm gonna risk my guild members to help you.."

"Oh no my dear none of them need to come just me and you. It'll be just like the old times maybe we can rob a town or two while we hunt that whore down!"

Lilith said as she began to day dream about the "adventure". All before she was pushed against the floor of the office with a psychic.

"I will think about it. And I'm not doing this for you I'm doing this to avenge the others. Now go you can send the night here."

Agni let Lilith go and she stood.

"I'll see you in the morning cutie~"

As she left Lilith found a Torracat that seemed to have just gotten back from a mission. She grabbed the male and took him to a more secluded part of the base for some fun.

Agni sat in his office for hours leavening the door locked so he wouldn't be interrupted as he thought to himself. If he went with Lilith and no one else came it would be the safest for the guild. No one would get hurt if things went south. Plus once the mission is done he'll be able to take both Lilith and Claudia in to custody. Lilith hated the Dragonair more then he did so the odds of her betraying him were slim to none.

"That settles it I guess."

As Agni thought about what Lilith asked him to do the Salazzle had taken Hades a Torracat to a empty room. As she took the very confused male there she was letting out her pheromones. Once they were in the room it was easily filled with said pheromone making it hard to see threw the purplish pink cloud. Hades' cock was hard as rock as he laid on his back unable to move.

"Oh little kitty it's ok let Mama Lilith help you out~"

Lilith whispers in his ear as she wraps a claw around his cock. She kissed the small male as she slowly rubbed his cock. Her tongue wrapping around hi all while stroking faster. When Lilith broke the kiss she picked Hades up and say him on her lap her tail now around his dick and playing with it.

"M..mama I'm... getting close~"

Hades moaned out the warning right as he began to cum. His seed shot out hitting his face and coating Lilith's tail. Lilith unwrapped her tail and licked some of the cum off.

"Tasty~"

She then laid Hades on his back once more and positioned herself over his cock. She easily took how cock and began to ride the small feline Pokemon. She knew he wouldn't last long as he began to hump up into her each time she dropped onto his dick. Hades was in heaven as she rode him for what felt like hours. He began to cum once more and Lilith happily took every drop before leaving the poor mon in the room alone.

As the next morning came Agni woke up to Ruby knocking on the door to his office. The Zangoose peeked her head in and looked around around before entering.

"Agni are you ok?"

She asked as he rubbed his head. Apparently he has fallen asleep at his desk.

"Yeah I'm ok Ruby just was really busy last night. Had to make a hard choice."

He let out a small yawn still getting his bearing together. Ruby stood across from him.

"You seem stressed. I know something that can help~"

Ruby went around the deck and say on his lap pulling him into a kiss. Agni tried to get up so he could fuck the Zangoose silly but she held him down on his chair.

"Oh no today I'm in charge~"

She taunted as she grinded against his hardening cock.

"Now be a good boy and wait here~"

Ruby got off of him and went threw his exploring bag that he kept in his office she pulled out some thick rope and tied him then to his chair she even tied his mouth shut. Once she was sure he couldn't move she began to kiss down his chest slowly rubbing his body.

"Such a strong male perfect for mating and he's all mine~"

She said to herself as her pussy rubbed against his cock. She began to lower herself until she was sitting on his knot.

"I bet Serenity can't do this~"

She taunted before lifting herself and then dropping down onto his knot taking his full length in one shot. She held Agni by his shoulders as she knot fucked herself on him. All the while Agni happily took everything she had. While he didn't know what had gotten into her and while he wasn't against what was happening he'd have to talk to her later.

"Fuck Agni fill me... fill me with your pups!"

Ruby moaned out her claws soon her best as she played with the nipples under her fur. She went faster and faster until she couldn't handle it any more. She knotted herself one final time before cumming. She was just in time as Agni came with her. He filled her womb to the brim his knot making sure not a single drop went to waste as Ruby passed out from the pleasure. Agni easily escaped the bondage with his psychic the rope untying itself as he held Ruby.

As he was about to get up to take her to her room his office door opened to a surprised Lilith a smile on her face.

"Oh my like Agni I thought you and that Lucario were a thing? But I see now that you are more like me then I realized~"

She teased as she turned to leave.

"I'll let you two finish up. I'll be at the front gate we have a dragon to hunt."

Those last words came out much more serious then anything Agni had ever heard his mother say.

***Well that was a fun write. Sorry about the delay i wanted to make this chapter nice and long compared to my usual stuff. That's thanks to some of the people from Wanderlust helping me out and giving me advice. Please check them out on Twitter. My plan for this story is pretty simple for every one chapter here I will do two or three side story one shots/non related stories. I hope you all have a good day night or anything in between!***


	2. chapter 2

Agni and his mother boarded his personal ship to head to the mainland. The boat wasn't all to big it could easily handle a team of ten Pokemon but only needed one to operate. As Agni piloted the ship his mother came from below deck. She walked over to him and noticed his staff glaive.

"Oh what is this didn't think you were one to use a weapon?"

She asked asked as she grabbed it and ran her Ivory fingers over the blade. The pole arm was just a tall bit taller then Agni. He was already much larger then other Delphox at six feet. The runes Lilith touched glowed a blueish green. The symbols looked strange there was a ouroboros, a scarab, and strangely a eye surrounded by a flame amongst others.

"I got it as a gift for helping a school that teaches magic."

Agni explained as Lilith began took the weapon to the main deck and swung the weapon around almost expertly. Assuming she was fighting someone there was a good chance they would be dead by each stroke of the blade if it connected. He couldn't turn his head as he watched her beautiful form as she finished her little show. Lilith returned to Agni and set his weapon down before going over to him placing a scaled claw on his chest. The tips digging into his skin as she rubbed against her son.

"Enjoy my little show?~"

She asked as she leaned closer to his face as her claw dragged down slowly to his crotch.

"You were so small before now look at you. I wonder how much better you are in bed?~"

She was about to kiss Agni but hey body froze. Agni's eyes glowing purple as he held her in a psychic grip.

"We both know your pheromones don't work on me"

He growled out as he dropped his grip.

"There are berries below deck I'm going to take a nap."

With that the tall Delphox left his mother alone. Lilith had a disappointed look on her face as she went below deck and grabbed a Apple.

"I will have you."

She says to herself.

Agni woke from his nap and felt very strange. His head hurt and he could barely move. That's when he realised he was chained to his bed. His wrist and ankles spread letting the world get a good look at his body. Before he could do anything to try and escape like had walked into view.

"Oh looks like your are finally awake~"

Lilith crawled onto Agni hey sharp claws digging into him once again as she kissed up his body.

"I was so sad we couldn't play before but now I have you all for myself~"

She said as she kissed his lips lightly. Lilith got up slowly her legs around Agni's waist as her claws dragging down his chest. Agni let out a hiss of pain as Lilith smiled.

"Mmm does that hurt? Let Mommy kiss that better like when your were young~"

Lilith began to lick and kiss the cuts she caused her tongue dripping with a deep purple poison. Her kisses went past the cuts it didn't take long for her to reach her goal. All the while Agni was conflicted. as much as he hated what was happening he couldn't resist either especially when he felt his mom's tongue around his cock. Lilith easily took his dick into her waiting maw and down her throat. She was so proud that her son could choke her with his cock. But the lack of air didn't stop her from bobbing her head in his dick over and over. She felt his cock twitch and had to hold back a laugh.

"He still does that? What a cutie~"

She thought to herself knowing he was on the brink of cumming. She pulled her head off and quickly got on him slamming down on his lap forcing his cock deep in her tight pussy knot and all. With that Agni finally succumbed to the pleasure and began to pump her full of cum. Lilith happy with the heavy load she was receiving leaned down and bit down hard between his shoulder and neck leaving a deep wound. It would scar over just to show everyone how he was hers no matter what. Agni handle the bite well to lost in the lust to care. As Lilith laid on his chest she looked Agni in the eyes.

"I know you could easily break out of these. You wanted this didn't you?"

But Agni didn't answer though as if you prove his mother's point with a simple psychic he was free from his bindings. He placed a paw on her face and looked back.

"I missed you as much as I hate your I missed you so much"

He said with a sad voice as his eyes glowed purple and he pulled his knotted rod free from her. Then he slammed her hard into the nearest wall with the psychic hold he had on her and kept her pinned to it.

"For years you and your daughters used me after you found me. All I wanted to was stay away from you but something keeps pulling me to you."

He forced her tail up and he took aim before pushing into hey tight pussy once again his own claws now digging into her sides like she did to him.

"Why?!"

He growled out as he began to knot fuck her. Lilith enjoying every second of her son using her like a cheap whore.

"Mmm because we ahh are closer then you'd believe. Fuck... we are the same... you and I"

She said between pants and moans. Though her words only proceed to anger Agni more to the point where he threw her onto the take he was strapped to as he continued to assert his dominance and Lilith was more then happy to take it. Her claws digging into hey baby as he got rougher and even hotter his fur beginning to glow with embers. One of his claws went around her throat as he began to choke her in his flaming lust filled rage. Though he wouldn't do it for long as he finally went off.

It was like a explosion as he came once more pumping her womb nice and full as he passed out his body giving up on him. Lilith looked at the passed out Delphox and took him to his room after forcing the knot out of her dripping cunt. She placed him in his bed and hoped that he wouldn't remember what happened when he woke. As she left the room she looked back after Agni his face much softer as he looked slightly happy in his sleep.

"Goodnight my son I love you"

**(AN: Well fuck it took a while but I finally finished this chapter. lots of angry sex aka the best kind. Hope you all enjoyed it there won't be anywhere near as much as our favorite adoptive family make landfall. Hopefully I'll have another story or chapter up soon.)**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Agni and Lilith's moment together in the lower deck. They hadn't spoken much even eating at different times so they didn't have to be near each other. Though that was all mainly done by Agni out of spite for his adoptive mother. But that would change as they made it to main land near another guild. From what he had noticed news of his mother's escape from prison hadn't gotten too far out and hopefully no one would be looking for her here but to make sure he needed to talk with the guild here. So before they disembarked Agni turned to his mom and told her his plan.

"Look I don't know if the people here are on the lookout for you so best bet for now is for you to stay on the ship whole I talk to the local guild. They are good people so hopefully we should be able to pass through no problem."

"Ok you I'll give you until tomorrow you better have things sorted out I don't want to waste any more time. Who knows how far Claudia could be."

With that Agni left the ship alone walking through Valley Town to the guild on the hill.

"All I wanted was to get away from my old life. And now I'm dragging that bitch around. What the hell is wrong with you Agni?"

He said to himself as he entered the base that was strangely quiet and empty. He had hoped Ryn would be there but the place seemed to be empty. Agni sighed to himself getting ready to leave before getting headbutted hard on the leg causing him to fall down he didn't catch who hit him or why before he felt his head hit the desk Ryn usually sat at before passing out from the sharp pain and shock of skull meeting wood.

As Agni began to wake up he tried to move only to find himself tied up.

"Great this again."

But before he could even attempt to escape he heard voices coming from outside the room he was being kept in.

"Juniper you can't just knock out anyone who comes into the base."

The first voice said as they came closer.

"Juniper just protect home..."

The second said though was interrupted when the first spoke again.

"Remember what happened with Kaz when he first showed up?"

Agni groaned and began to open his eyes seeing a Vulpix and Poochyena.

"Uh hey are you two with Wanderlust?"

Agni asked as the two looked down at home before the Vulpix began to speak.

"Look if you're great to try and join we aren't taking new members."

She then pushed his legs apart, licking her lips as she looked at his sheath.

"But I won't let your trip be wasted."

"Oh no... I'm here to talk business with you guys."

He says with a blush.

"I have my own guild and I'm on a mission and wanted to let you guys know I have a criminal with me."

He explained noticing the Flabebe on her head giving him a confused look. As he tried to get out of the bindings as his dick began to poke free from his sheath.

"So can you two let me go now?"

Sidra closed her eyes and thought about what he asked.

"Sure but first. What's your name?"

Agni looked at her a bit confused.

"Uh Agni why do you ask?"

"Well can't just have anyone just leave like this can we Juniper? Especially after treating you the way we did."

Sidra turned her head to the Poochyena and winked as she placed a paw on Agni's sheath. With a swift movement she was laying on his stomach as she and Juniper began to lick at his sheath. It didn't take long for Agni's cock to poke free and the girls were more than happy to lick and kiss it. Sidra focused on his knot while Juniper suckled and licked the tip all the while Agni was enjoying every second of attention the pair was giving him. Sidra gave Juniper a look and pulled away, sitting on Agni's face in the process. He wasted no time sliding his tongue into her warm pussy. Agni had always enjoyed the taste of fire types though his enjoyment would rise even higher as Juniper got on his lap and slid his dick right into her wet pussy. Even with their difference in size Juniper rode him like a pro all the while Sidra rode his face with equal vigor.

"Hey Juni~"

Sidra said lustfully getting the other female's attention before pulling her into a deep kiss as they both rode a different end of the fire phox below. As they made out with each other Agni began to thrust up into Juniper in time with each time she dropped down. He began to focus as he pushed his tongue deeper into Sidra, eyes glowing a deep purple as he used psychic to rub both girl's clits and nipples. Juniper broke the kiss, panting hard as she doubled her efforts before forcing herself down harder. Each time she slammed herself down more and more of his hot dick pushed into her.

"More! Give Juniper more!~"

She howled out as she began to cum forcing herself to take the hot fire type knot. Agni couldn't take any more as he lost his psychic concentration and began to cum with her easily filling her small body with his fiery seed. As her friend was being filled, Sidra hopped off Agni's face and waited for him to finish cumming before pulling Juniper free from the knot. Sidra laid the dark type on the ground belly up as cum leaked from her recently filled cookie and Sidra couldn't help herself as she leaned down and began to eat her partner out. Agni laid there and watched, his dick still hard and was getting harder as he watched the smaller fire fox eat out her friend her ass up in the air, her own pussy taunting him. Agni couldnt take it and begant to heat his body up and burned the rope off his body. He got up on his knees and without warning he grabbed Sidra's tails and slammed into her.

"Mmm!~"

Sidra moaned into Juniper's pussy but as she went to lift her head she couldn't. Juniper had a grip on her head and kept Sidra's head down making sure she was still being licked all the while Agni pounded into the fire type female. Each thrust was hard and fast, his knot pushing against her pussy and rubbing her clit because of the size difference. Though that didn't stop Sidra as she pushed back into his thrust while being double teamed not even his knott would stop her as he slammed into her and it made its way in for a second until Agni pulled free just to slam the knot back in again. Sidra was in heaven her mouth was filled with pussy and cum while her pussy was getting knot fucked by a hard fiery dick. She didn't last much longer; she began to cum and Juniper followed her as Sidra lightly bit her clit. Agni didn't take long in joining in the bliss of release as Sidra's hot pussy constricted around him and milked him for as much as it could. The three of them passed out being spent.

When he woke up Agni let out a groan which soon turned into a moan as he felt his dick in something warm and tight. He looked down to see Sidra deepthroating him though that sight was quickly taken away as Juniper pushed him back down and sat on his chest.

"You no leave yet prey~"

She said before all he saw was her belly and tasted her pussy.

**AN: Finally finished the chapter I got a new computer so hopefully I can get more chapters done. If i have the time i'll have a lewd story up in time for halloween aka my birthday.**


End file.
